This invention relates to a disc record player, and more particularly to a vertically-positioning disc record player with a wide variety of features suitable for vertically playing of disc records.
An outstanding problem of the above mentioned sort of players is that the players assembly or disc records may be damaged or destroyed due to unexpected and unavoidable mechanical oscillation of a record carrier while the record is on the way in to be mounted onto a turntable. Another problem of the vertical type record players is difficulty in bringing the central opening of the disc record into alignment with a turntable shaft. Still another significant disadvantage of the conventional players is that the listener should place the player into a stop position in order to playback sound recordings on both major surfaces of disc records.